1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electricity bolt for electrical contacting of a printed circuit board with an electric conductor.
2. Background Information
Electricity bolts are used for making electrical contact of a printed circuit board, namely a trace of the printed circuit board, with an electric conductor, for example, an electric conductor designed as a busbar. Such electricity bolts have a basic body, wherein by a first section the basic body can be electrically contacted with the printed circuit board and by a second section with the electric conductor.
Electricity bolts known from practice have in the first section of the basic body, by which the electricity bolt is to be contacted with the printed circuit board, an outer diameter which is slightly larger than an inner diameter of a recess in the printed circuit board, so that the first section of the basic body of the electricity bolt is mounted by a press fit in the recess of the printed circuit board. In this way, chips can be scraped from the printed circuit board, which can cause short circuits.
Other electricity bolt known from practice are soldered on their first section to the printed circuit board, but the soldering of the electricity bolt to a printed circuit board is costly.